Is Blood Thicker Than Water?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Sakyo is back and is causing a whole bunch of problems. Shizuru loves him, but will she choose between the man she loves and Kuwabara? Also will Sakyo's appearence break up Yusuke and Kuwabara's relationship? Yaoi, SxS


Idea donated by MoonFairy, thankyee very much! Hope ya'll enjoy this. This should prove to make a great fic if I write it correctly! I own nothing!  
  
Shizuru: Little bitXh...toying around with my emotions.  
  
Me? 0.0  
  
Shizuru: Yeah you! I love my brother, but Sakyo....I CAN'T CHOOSE ONE OVER THE OTHER!  
  
Uh....any way...read!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara pressed himself against the wall, which his bed was pressed to. His tears stained face was hidden in his arms, and a large pillow. His hair was out of place, hair gell forgotten for today. His shirt was ripped, and he was soaked head to toe with water.  
  
This wasn't proving to be a good day.  
  
Yusuke came in wrapping Kuwabara in a large comforter and starring at him. His face looked bitter, and eyes unreadable. Kuwabara was small under the covers, and seemed small just standing by himself.   
  
Something seemed to have made the man shrink.  
  
His spirits had been completely drained, making the young teen sag under the weight of depression and loneliness.  
  
Yusuke, unable to stand Kuwabara's shaking shoulders as he cried silent tears, wrapped his arms around him, and crawled in the bed with him. Kuwabara gave a small sob, and wrapped his own arms around Yusuke. The tanned young man allowed Kuwabara to cling to him. Yusuke ran his fingers in his hair, breathing in the scent of Kuwabara's raspberry shampoo.   
  
Tears dripped down his own cheeks, and he sucked in a gasp of air whispering, "I'm sorry Kazuma...I'm sorry!"  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"This is my fault, and I need to take-" Kuwabara pulled away from him, tears speeding faster down his face. "No...no more doing things. No more trying to fix things." Kuwabara placed a hand on his face. "Let them stay broken, Just let them stay broken."  
  
Yusuke heard his sad sobs, and pulled his hand away. "Yusu-?" Kuwabara was cut off by warm lips and a tender hand which stroked his cheeks, back, and arms. Their tears mingled, as they poured all their love into that kiss.  
  
The two were lovers, and had been for almost 4 months.   
  
Kuwabara clung to Yusuke, who held just as tight. The two held each other, and remembered, they remembered the news, the scene, the incident had caused this lonely scene you have just read to take place.  
  
The incident which stole Shizuru away, almost broke up Yusuke and Kuwabara's relationship, and nearly split the copper haired teen's heart in two.   
  
It was all thanks to one man, the fault of this one man that Shizuru and Kuwabara were now separated, and now would never meet until Kuwabara's death. It was all his fault...  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"SAKYO!" Yusuke sputtered, grabbing Kuwabara, and forcing him behind him. Kurama and Hiei, who'd tagged along to go to Kuwabara's house, got in attack position glaring at the man.   
  
They had decided to walk Kuwabara home, he was injured from his last battle. Yusuke would have walked him home anyway, but now at least he had a reason. Kuwabara, injured or not, looked just as angry and confused as them.  
  
He pushed past them and Grabbed Sakyo, "Where is Shizuru?! What are you doing in my house! Get-UNNN!" Kuwabara dropped Sakyo, as his bleeding side reminded him not to pick up heavy objects.  
  
"Un..."   
  
Kuwabara fell, and Sakyo caught him, pulling the young man up into his arms. Yusuke clenched his jaw, and his eyes narrowed. "Put him down..." he growled and pointed a glowing finger at him. Kurama had his whip ready, and Hiei's silver sword was set and ready to make the scene.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The group was surprised to See Shizuru come sprinting from the kitchen, throwing herself in front of Sakyo, who remained holding Kuwabara, and saying nothing. "What do you think your doing!?"  
  
"What do you think :WE'RE: doing!?" Yusuke sputtered eyes flashing, "Did you forget about or friend Sakyo over their?! He was one of the reasons Kuwabara wound up with a hand through his chest in the dark tournament!!" Yusuke turned to meet Sakyo's eye, "REMEMBER THAT?"  
  
Sakyo looked back at him calmly and set Kuwabara down on the couch who gave a soft moan. Shizuru alerted by her brothers small whimper of pain, was at his side. "Kazu-kun...You gotta be more careful out there." Kuwabara's eyes opened and he looked at his sister with confused betrayed eyes. "Sis...what's going on? What's he doing here?"  
  
She didn't answer but shot back up, as Yusuke took a step towards Sakyo. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" She shouted ready to spit fire. Yusuke met her angry face with his own. "Why is he here?!"   
  
"HE ALMOST KILLED US ALL! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?!"  
  
"Simple."  
  
The Rekai glanced at him, watching him put an arm on Shizuru's shoulder. "I came back for Shizuru. I'm out of the business I was in, and I'm starting over."  
  
"What for?" Kurama inquired, green eyes starring at him with distrust.  
  
Sakyo seemed to ignore him, and in front of them all, kissed Shizuru fully on the lips. They stood frozen watching the two kiss, obvious passion in the way they held each other. Sakyo smiled as he pulled away.  
  
That smile only for her.  
  
"I see they're not ready for me yet. I'll be back soon." He kissed her again, the others letting him pass. They were all to busy starring in shock at Shizuru.  
  
Yusuke hissed, "What was that?!"  
  
Shizuru glared at him, her gaze daring him to challenge her.  
  
"What?"  
  
":THAT:! HE FUXKING KISSED YOU!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you-do you love him?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
At that strait forward answer it got quiet. "You can't love him!" Yusuke snapped, and jumped as Shizuru got in his face. "And why the hell not!?"  
  
"He nearly killed us all remember?"  
  
"Yes, but when you won that dumb tournament he forfeited his life as agreed!"  
  
"You think that makes up for all the horrible things he's done?! Rape, murder, torture! It goes on!!"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! HE'S DONE! HE GAVE IT ALL UP! HE PROMISED HE'D STOP EVERYTHING, AND YOU KNOW HE KEEPS HIS PROMISES!"  
  
"YEAH UNTIL HE KILLS YOU-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Shizuru and Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara, was sitting up, head bowed. "Don't yell at my sister like that." Yusuke looked at him confused, "But-" Kuwabara's head snapped up, "DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Yusuke stood still.  
  
His face twisted up with anger, and he grabbed the door ready to leave. But he stopped at Kuwabara's soft words.  
  
"Shizuru."   
  
His older sister looked over at him. Kuwabara looked very confused and hurt, "Sis, this guy...he was one of the reasons Genkai-San died...he's one of the reasons why both you and me can't sleep at night." Kuwabara stood up, hand pressed to his side.  
  
"Shizuru...he nearly killed me."  
  
She looked at him, confusion and hurt dancing all over her face. Kuwabara looked just the same. "He nearly killed..." Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke, who was no longer tensed up, and looking back at him.   
  
"Shizuru...don't let him back here."  
  
"Why because of his past?! He's sorry little brother."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head, "No. That's not it. He'll hurt you sis..." Kuwabara said starring at his older sister, concern and worry on his face. "Ju...JUST GOTO YOUR ROOM!" She whipped around, "AND YOU GET OUT!"  
  
Yusuke didn't move, he watched Kuwabara press himself to the wall as he made his way to his room, blood stained the wall once he got up. "Hey." He glared at her. "You know what? Already he's made you choose him over reason. Look there, will he make you choose between him and your brother?!" She starred at the wall behind her noticing the stain of blood.  
  
"You of all people know that Love has no reason. I love him Yusuke. I'm not giving him up, not for you, or Koenma-"  
  
"Or Kuwabara?" Kurama spoke up.  
  
Shizuru went quiet.   
  
"You may be willing to forsake your brother for this love, but I'm not!" Yusuke stormed past her, headed for Kuwabara's room. "Shizuru, your a very wise girl I've always thought this, but....but this choice, if you choose to love him, this will end bad!"  
  
Shizuru starred at nothing as Yusuke helped her brother out of the room, his blue eyes shooting back to look at Shizuru with concern.   
  
"I know it will end bad. We'll only share a short time with each other..." She chuckled. Everyone began walking off, and she lifted her head meeting her brother's gaze. "This will end just like Romeo and Juliet...I know this...but I love him."  
  
Kuwabara looked back at his sister, the two locking eyes. Shizuru smiled at him, "Try to understand little brother." Kuwabara watched her until Yusuke dragged him away.  
  
:::::at Genkai's::::  
  
Genkai sighed, she couldn't believe Kuwabara had opened his wounds again. She also couldn't believe that Sakyo was back. How? Did he survive the collapse of the stadium?  
  
"Will you two at least say one word to each other?!" Hiei sighed exasperated.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't talking currently, both upset over what had happened in that apartment.   
  
"Really you two, this is no time to get in a lovers spat." Kurama sighed.  
  
Yusuke shot them both an angry look, and reluctantly the two shut up. Genkai sent Kuwabara into a spare room, and raised her eyebrows at Yusuke. "Well? Go after him dumb asX!"  
  
Yusuke got up and went slowly to the room where Kuwabara had gone in. He sighed unsure of what to do, but eventually made his way in the room.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who was sitting up holding his knees to his chest. "Kuwa?" Yusuke whispered, and walked over to him, sitting by his side. Kuwabara averted his eyes, as Yusuke tried to find his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him, tears in his eyes. "You haven't done anything...I'm sorry I yelled at you." Yusuke smiled cockily, "You always yell at me! Besides, I was yelling at your sister, if you were yelling at her, and she was my sister I would have yelled too."   
  
Yusuke looked down at his hands. "Kuwa...don't go back there, he'll hurt you."  
  
"But what about Shizuru, he'll hurt her more than he could ever hurt me! He's playing with her!"  
  
Yusuke took his friend's shoulders. "Kuwabara...She'll come around, we'll help her out...Sakyo won't hurt anyone. I won't let him..." Yusuke smiled softly at Kuwabara, and leaned forward capturing his lips.  
  
"Just don't go over there...I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I can't just sit here Urameshi!"  
  
"Yes, you can! For now you can!"  
  
"No! He could be hurting her right this minute!"  
  
Yusuke released his friend, and lover hotly. "You just got healed up again! Wait at least five minutes! We'll worry about Shizuru, you worry about yourself."  
  
"I can't do that Uramehi! I can't leave her alone, why the hell did I leave her?!"  
  
As the two argued, three others in another room looked at each other uneasily. This was a bad fight. The two arguing so fiercely, had fought before but not in this way.  
  
Was their relationship going to end at such a bad time?  
  
--------meanwhile---------  
  
Wrapped in a hug, Shizuru pressed herself into Sakyo's warm embrace. The black haired man stroked Shizuru's hair and whispered, "I'm not surprised they hate me, they have every reason to hate me."  
  
"They'll come around. Kuwabara will accept it first, he trusts me, and he's forgiving, he'll believe me when I say you've changed." Sakyo looked down at Shizuru. "He understands loving someone other people would find a bit disturbing...he'll come around. Yusuke might take the longest but they'll all see."  
  
Sakyo sighed. Softly he kissed her cherry colored lips, and rose to his feet.  
  
"I can't stay here...I can already see the storm brewing...their will be a fight, and I don't want to be the cause."  
  
Shizuru stood up, tears in her eyes, "Then I'm coming with you! I already lost you once, and it hurt every night until you came back to me! I'm not letting you go!" She covered her face, the older man coming to her and wrapping her in a hug.  
  
"If you come with me, you'll never see them again. I'm not returning."  
  
"I'll see them again...when I die...we'll meet. My brother...he'll be fine." Shizuru assured her self, "He does, after all, have Yusuke."  
  
Sakyo smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, "All right then...lets go."  
  
In a matter of minutes the two had packed some of Shizuru's things and had made their way outside. It was raining, heavy water droplets splashing on their skin. "Well, it looks like there was a storm coming." Shizuru chuckled and smiled up at Sakyo.  
  
He gave her that smile again, his blue eyes lighting up.  
  
"SHIZURU!"  
  
The brown haired girl turned to see her baby brother run towards her. "Don't go!" He panted, reaching her. He bent over holding his side, once again the wound was reopened. Blood began to make the cloth a darker color.   
  
Shizuru placed her hands on his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I love you!" She kissed her brother and took Sakyo's hand. "I'm staying with him." Sakyo looked down at Shizuru and then over at Kuwabara.  
  
"Come with us."  
  
Both Shizuru and Kuwabara looked up at him with shock. "You love your sister...and I know she's all you have left, come with us. I don't care if you come along, and being as none of your friends are around I bet you all had a fight."   
  
Kuwabara was looking at his sister, and then Sakyo, and finally back at his sister. He locked eyes with her, and with tears streaming down his face nodded. Shizuru beamed at Sakyo, and then her brother, kissing his cheek.   
  
None of them even noticed the empty look in his eyes.   
  
"Yusuke..." He whispered to where only he could here.  
  
A taxi arrived, and the three began to climb in. Just as Kuwabara was entering he heard his name called out and saw Yusuke running towards him, sliding on the wet pavement. He was running as quick as he could, his eyes pleading Kuwabara not to go.  
  
"Kazuma?" Shizuru whispered, eyes watering over. He looked at her hand which grasped his sleeve. "I'm sorry..." he pulled away her grip on his sleeve ripping his shirt. He shut the door, and shouted at the cab driver, "GO!"  
  
Shizuru screamed out her brothers name, sticking her head out the window watching him fade away.   
  
Slowly pulling her self back in the car, she looked into Sakyo's eyes. He cupped her face, and rubbed away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." The two hugged, Sakyo kissing Shizuru amazed at what all the woman would do for him.  
  
Shizuru closed her eyes sobbing ashamed. Asking Kuwabara to come, even if he and Yusuke did have a fight, they would have made up, she knew it. Deep down she knew it. And she'd almost taken him away from someone he loved.   
  
She looked at the sleeve she clutched, and smiled. 'We'll meet again...we're stubborn like that...we won't let this be the end...But for now...' Shizuru looked over at Sakyo, who was starring at her lovingly, 'For now I'll start over, and have my new beginning with someone I love.'  
  
Kuwabara watched the cab drive off, and then turned away running to meet Yusuke. The two embraced, and Yusuke sunk to the ground holding Kuwabara tightly.  
  
"Kuwa...I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry! I didn't mean those words I said...Not one of them. Don't leave me...I don't want to lose you." Kuwabara sobbed clutching to Yusuke. He was pressed to Yusuke's chest, with his arms wrapped around the dark haired teen's neck.   
  
"Yusuke...Yusuke I love you!"  
  
Yusuke held tighter, knowing that he'd almost lost Kuwabara today. "I love you. Kuwa, I love you, please don't go...please."  
  
Yusuke found the reopened wound, and pressed his hand on the bloody side. "C'mon Kuwa...lets get to Genkai's...and start over." Kuwabara met his eyes. "Lets fix you up, and start over..." He kissed Kuwabara lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Lets start this bad day over."  
  
==============================================================================  
  
blerg....i dun think this came out to good...oh well.... 


End file.
